vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jackie Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures)
Summary Jackie Chan is a talented amateur archaeologist and skilled martial artist who lives in San Francisco with his Uncle. His quiet life of exploring ancient temples and dusty tombs is disrupted one day when he is recruited as an agent by Captain Black of Section 13 to stop the Dark Hand from acquiring the 12 Talismans.Shortly afterwards, his niece, Jade Chan, comes to stay with him and further complicates matters. Despite his initial reluctance to become involved with the Talisman adventures, Jackie understands the serious threat that his opponents pose to the world and finds himself on the front lines in the battle between good and evil. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, possibly higher. 7-A with Ox Talisman Name: Jackie Chan Origin: Jackie Chan Adventures Gender: Male Age: Over 46 Classification: Human/Martial Artist/Adventurer/Archeologist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled martial artist, Skilled acrobatic, Able to turn things, furniture and other objects into weapons Attack Potency: Building level (Jackie is roughly in the same physical tier as Hak Foo and Tohru, the latter crushing cars when he lands on top of one), possibly higher (Jackie was able to knock down Shendu w/ all 12 talismans with a kick, while lasers from Section 13 was useless be due to PIS, though).' Mountain level' with "Ox Talisman" (Other users of the Talisman, such as a wild Yak were able to split large mountains) Speed: Superhuman (Jackie demonstrates physical feats beyond even a trained athlete like being able to run up a falling train and made it up) with Hypersonic reactions. Hypersonic+ with "Rabbit Talisman" (Jade Chan, using the talisman in the Season Two episode "Shanghai Moon", managed to go from San Francisco, California to Cape Canaveral, Florida in a maximum timeframe of 91 seconds, rendering her bare minimum speed to 4,400 m/s, or roughly Mach 13) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Strong enough to carry a 280-pound pig while fighting Dark Chi warriors in a flying house), higher with "Ox Talisman" Striking Strength: Building Class (Fought Daolon's Dark Chi warriors single-handedly several times. The dark chi warriors have been shown crushing steel, landing on their feet from falling off canyons, and destroying houses with their magical weapons), possibly higher. Mountain Class with "Ox Talisman" (The "noble animal" that wields the "Ox Talisman" in Season Three could split a mountain in half with raw strength) Durability: City Block level (Has fallen off skyscrapers at least 10 times in the show, and managed to save himself somehow each time, regularly Jackie can survive being in close contact not physical touch with magma in regular clothing, and only suffer minor burns at worst temperature-wise), higher with "Dog Talisman" and "Horse Talisman" Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range; extended melee range or higher with furniture or anything he can get his hands on, several hundred meters with "Dragon Talisman" and "Pig Talisman" Standard Equipment: Anything he can get his hands on Intelligence: Jackie is a professional archaeologist, with a vast knowledge of ancient cultures, mythology, and artifacts. He is also a very skilled combatant, often utilizing the surrounding environment to develop unconventional but effective battle-maneuvers, as well as being versed in multiple martial art styles. Jackie also has experience fighting "Shadowkhan", which were shadow entities that acted as master-ninja, along with fellow martial arts combatants and even otherworldly and demonic entities (such as Shendu and his siblings). Weaknesses: Very apologetic and courteous, almost to a fault. Jackie must retain physical possession of the "Talismans" in order to use their powers, and his opponents, should they obtain the artifacts, can utilize them to their own advantage. Note: Not to be confused with his real life counterpart. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adventurers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Stone Walls Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7